nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of objects in Scribblenauts (I)
The following are a list of items in the Nintendo DS video game Scribblenauts that start with the letter I. The list * I'IWI * I-BEAM * IANTHASAURUS * IBEX * IBIS * IBISBILL * IBIZAN HOUND * IBODA * IBON * IBUPROFEN * IC * ICBM * ICE * ICE-POLE * ICE-SKATES * ICE AUGE * ICE AXE * ICE BALL * ICEBERG * ICE BERG * ICE BLOC * ICE BLOCK BI * ICE BLOCK HUG * ICE BOAT * ICEBOAT * ICEBOX * ICE BOX * ICEBREAKER * ICE BREAKER * ICE CHEST * ICE CREAM * ICE CREAM BEAN * ICE CREAM CONE * ICE CREAM FREEZER * ICE CREAM MA * ICE CREAM MAKER * ICE CREAM MAN * ICE CREAM PARLOR * ICE CREAM SANDWICH * ICE CREAM SCOOP * ICE CREAM STORE * ICE CREAM TRUC * ICE CREAM VA * ICE CRYSTAL * ICECUBE * ICE CUBE * ICE CUBE TRAY * ICED CREAM * ICED TEA * ICEFIS * ICE GRINDER * ICE HOCKEY PLAYER * ICE HOUSE * ICEHOUSE * ICE KACANG * ICE LAYER * ICE LOLLY * ICEMAKER * ICE PAC * ICE PICK * ICEPICK * ICE PLANT * ICE POLE * ICE POP * ICE RESURFACE * ICE RINK * ICE SCREWS * ICE SCULPTURE * ICE SHELF * ICE SKATER * ICE SKATING RING * ICE SKATING RINK * ICE SPIK * ICE STORM * ICHOR * ICHTHYOLOGIST * ICHTHYOSAURUS * ICHTYOSTEGA * ICICL * ICING * ICONOCLAST * ICTERID * ICU * ID * ID CARD * IDDLY * IDE * IDEALIST * IDENTITY CARD * IDIOPHONE * IDIOT * IDLI * IDLY * IDOL * IED * IFRIT * IFRIT * IFRITA * IGIHUMURIZO * IGIL * IGLOO * IGUACA * IGUANA * IGUANODON * I HAS A SHOVEL * I HAS A SHUVEL * IIWI * IKA * IKAN BANDARAYA * IKURA * ILAM * ILISH * ILLADOPSIS * ILLUMINATOR * ILLUSIONIST * ILLUSTRATOR * ILMENITE * IMAGE * IMAM * IMAN * IMARTI * IMBU * IMMUNOLOGIST * IMP * IMPALA * IMPERIAL-PIGEON * IMPERIALIST * IMPERSONATOR * IMPORTER * IMPOSTER * IMPOSTOR * IMPROV CLUB * IMPROVISED EXPLOSION DEVICE * IMPROVISED EXPLOSIVE DEVICE * IN-TRANSIT MIXER * INANGA * INCA * INCA-FINCH * INCAPACITANT * INCENSE * INCHWORM * INCLINE * INCLINED PLANE * INCONNU * INCUBATOR * INCUBATOR BIRD * INCUBUS * INDENE * INDEPENDENT * INDEPENDENT CONTRACTOR * INDEX CARD * INDIAN BABY PUMPKIN * INDIAN CORB * INDIAN FIG * INDIAN HELLEBORE * INDIAN HEMP * INDIAN HYACINTH * INDIAN LOTUS * INDIAN PEA * INDIAN POKE * INDIAN POSY * INDIAN POTATO * INDIAN ROUND GOURD * INDIAN WALNUT * INDIAN WILD PIG * INDICATOR * INDICATOR BIRD * INDICOLITE * INDIGOBIRD * INDIUM * INDIVIDUALIST * INDOLE * INDOLOGIST * INDUCTION COOKE * INDUCTION STOV * INDUS RIVER DOLPHIN * INDUSTRIALIST * INFANT * INFANT BE * INFANT CARRIER * INFANTRY * INFECTOLOGIST * INFERNAL REGIONS * INFERNO * INFINITY * INFIRMARY * INFLATABLE * INFLATABLE BOAT * INFLATON * INFORMANT * INFORMATION CENTER * INFORMATION SCIENTIST * INFORMATION SIGN * INFRARED DIODE * INFRARED SCOPE * INFRARED SIGHT * INFUSION NURSE * INFUSION PUMP * INGA EDULIS * INGOMA * INGOT * INGREDIEN * INGRESS * INGRID COLD * INJERA * INK * INKBERRY * INK CARTRIDGE * INKER * INK PAD * INKWELL * INLET * INLINE SKATES * INN * INNER TUBE * INNKEEPER * INNOVATION * INNOVATIVE * INNOVATOR * INQUISITOR * INSANE ASYLUM * INSECT * INSECTICIDE * INSPECTOR * INSTANTON * INSTANT WIN * INSTITUTE OF HIGHER EDUCATION * INSTITUTION * INSTITUTION * INSTRUCTOR * INSTRUMENT * INSTRUMENTALIST * INSTRUMENTATIONS SHIP * INSULATION * INSULIN * INSURER * INSURGENT * INSURRECTIONARY * INSURRECTIONIST * INTARWE * INTEGRALE * INTELLECTUAL * INTELLIGENCE AGENT * INTELLIGENCE OFFICER * INTENSIVE CARE UNIT * INTERCEPTOR * INTERCOM * INTERFERENTIAL DEVICE * INTERIOR DESIGNER * INTERIOR DOOR * INTERN * INTERNE * INTERNET * INTERNIST * INTERPRETER * INTERROGATOR * INTERSTATE * INTERURBAN * INTERWE * INTERWEB * INTESTINE * INTRA-ORAL CAMERA * IN TRANSIT MIXER * INTROVERT * INTRUDER * INUBUS * INUIT * INUKHUK * INUKSHUK * INUKSUIT * INUKSUK * INUPIAT * INUVIALUIT * INVADER * INVALID * INVALID CARRIAGE * INVENTIVE * INVENTOR * INVERSION SWING * INVERTER * INVESTIGATOR * INVESTMENT ADVISOR * INVESTMENT BANKER * INVESTMENT FIRM * INVISIBILITY CAPE * INVISIBILITY CLOAK * INVISIBILITY COAT * INVISIBILITY JACKET * INVISIBLE BIKE * INVISIBLE CAPE * INVISIBLE CLOAK * INVISIBLE COAT * INVISIBLE JACKET * INVISIBLE MAN * INVITATION * INVOICE * INYAHURA * IODINE * IODOFORM * IOMUD * ION * ION BEAM * ION DRIVE * IORA * IPEDCAC * IPNOPIDAE * IPOTANE * IPU * IRANOLOGIST * IRIDESCENT SHARK * IRIDIUM * IRIS * IRISH BOUZOUKI * IRISH FLUTE * IRISH GREEN MARBLE * IRISH MOSS * IRISH SETTER * IRISH WATER SPANIEL * IRISH WHISTLE * IRISH WOLFHOUND * IRO * IRON * IRONCLAD * IRON DEXTRAN COMPLEX * IRON DISPERSAN * IRON DISULFIDE * IRONING BOAR * IRONING TABL * IRON LUNG * IRON MAIDEN * IRONMASTER * IRONMONGER * IRON OXIDE FUME * IRON PENTACARBONYL * IRON PERSON * IRON PYRITE * IRON SALTS * IRON SHOT * IRON SIGHTS * IRONWEED * IRONWOOD * IRONWORKER * IRRITATOR * IRUKANDJI * I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE * ISINGLAS * ISITSHWALA * ISLAND * ISLANDER * ISLE * ISLET * ISOAMYL ACETATE * ISOAMYL ALCOHOL * ISOBUTYL ACETATE * ISOBUTYL ALCOHOL * ISOOCTYL ALCOHOL * ISOPHORONE * ISOPHORONE DIISOCYANATE * ISOPOD * ISOPROPOXYETHANOL * ISOPROPYL ACETATE * ISOPROPYL ALCOHOL * ISOPROPYLAMINE * ISOPROPYLANILINE * ISOPROPYL ETHER * ISOPROPYL GLYCIDYL ETHER * ISOPROPYL OIL * ISOTOPE * IT * ITAJARA * ITALIAN ICE * ITCHING POWDER * IUPIN * IVORIES * IVORY * IVORYBIL * IVORY TOWER * IVY * IVY GOURD * I WIN * IXIMCHE Category:Lists